Cosplay Addict
by ZiNH.IEBEC
Summary: BAGAIMANA JIKA CHANYEOL,KRIS,CHEN,SEHUN,KAI,DAN SUHO TIBA-TIBA MENJADI SEORANG COSPLAY ADDICT?DAN APA YANG AKAN MEREKA LAKUKAN KEPADA NAMJACHINGU MEREKA?EXO FANFIC! ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE!YAOI!NC-17 CHAP 2 IS UP !
1. The First Prolog

**_COSPLAY ADDICT_**

_BY : KIM THANIA ELXOPEIA_

**_CAST_**

**_-WU YI FAN (KRIS)_**

**_-HUANG ZI TAO (TAO)_**

**_-KIM JOONMYUN (SUHO)_**

**_-ZHANG YIZING (LAY)_**

**_-KIM JONGIN (KAI)_**

**_-DO KYUNGSOO (D.O)_**

**_-OH SEHOON (SEHUN)_**

**_-XI LUHAN (LUHAN)_**

**_-PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL)_**

**_-BYUN BAEKHYUN (BAEKHYUN)_**

**_-KIM JONGDAE (CHEN)_**

**_-KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN)_**

**_ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE_**

**_GENDRE : ROMANCE_**

**_RATED : M_**

**_TYPOS_**

**_WARNING : YAOI 100%,GAJE,NC-17_**

**_DISCLAIMER : GOD,SMENT,FANS,THEM SELF,AND THEIR OWN PARENTS_**

**_THIS STORY PURE MINE ! DON'T DARE YOU STEALING THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ! BE CREATIVE PLEASE ^^_**

**_ SUMMARY :BAGAIMANA JIKA CHANYEOL,KRIS,CHEN,SEHUN,KAI,DAN SUHO TIBA-TIBA MENJADI SEORANG COSPLAY ADDICT?DAN APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN KEPADA NAMJACHINGU MEREKA?EXO FANFIC! ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE!YAOI!NC-17_**

**_#DON'T LIKE? NO BASH!#_**

**_AND_**

**_ GET OUT! THAT'S A WARN OKAY ? ^^_**

**_(") TALK (') MIND_**

**_PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER_**

**_._**

**_SuLay (Suho x Lay)_**

**_._**

**_KrisTao (Kris x Tao)_**

**_._**

**_ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin)_**

**_._**

**_HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)_**

**_._**

**_KaiD.O/KaiSoo (Kai x D.O/Kai x Kyungsoo)_**

**_._**

**_ChanBaek/BaekYeol (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LET'S BEGIN THE STORY_**

* * *

- AUTHOR POV -

"ting tong"bunyi bell membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv terganggu

"Ne!chamkkaman!"Teriak baekhyun dari ruang Tamu dan Baekhyun berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Cklek"

"Kami Pulang!~" Para Seme yang baru pulang langsung ngeloyor masuk dengan masing masing membawa 1 kantung besar yang Penuh dengan Pakaian pakaian.

"Yizing Chagi!Eodiseo?"Suho langsung berteriak teriak nama Namjachingunya sambil membawa Kantung besar itu.

"Kyungie Hyung~!"Kai melangkahkan Kakinya kearah dapur Tempat Namjachingunya Kyungsoo berekperimen dengan resep masakan baru Dengan kantung besar di tangan kanannya.

"Xiuminie Hyung!Baozi Hyung!Yuhuu~"Chen Yang berteriak menggunakan suaranya yang cetar membahana membuat seisi dorm bergetar sambil membawa kentung besar ditangannya

"Tao er!Where are you my Baby Panda?Gege is Home..."Kris yang celingak celinguk mencari Baby pandanya atau Tao dan jangan lupa dengan sebuah kantung Yang besar ditangan kanannya.

"LULU HYUNGIE!HANNIE GE!THEHUN PULANG!HYUNGIE DIMANA?"Sehun dengan gajenya berteriak dan berkeliling sekeliling dorm sambil membawa sebuah kantung besar hanya untuk mencari Luhan padahal Luhan sedang mandi.

**+ CHANBAEK SIDE +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai..Chagi merindukanku?"Chanyeol sedikit medesah ditelinga Baekhyun membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ngh...a..apa maumu Yeolie?Kau baru pulangkan?ayo masuk bagaimana kalau ada orang lihat?"

"Okay...aku masuk tapi kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku dulu"

"Hmm?Apa itu?"

"Kau tau isi kantung ini apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kantung besar itu sedang Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan dahi sama sekali tidak tahu isi kantung itu apa

"Mollayo..Memangnya isinya apa Yeolie?"

"Kalau aku memberi tahumu apa kau masih akan mengabulkan keinginanku?"

"Tentu...lagi pula aku tak ingin sakitmu bertambah parah sampai akhirnya kau harus masuk rumah sakit"Baekhyun menampakkan eyesmilenya yang membuat Chanyeol terpana.

"Yakso?"

"Yakso!"

"Aku ingin kau memakai ini dan merawatku yang sedang sakit ini...kau sudah berjanji Baekkie Ingat itu!"Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah seragam Perawat dari kantung tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"A apa? Shirro! itu memalukan Chanyeol"

"Arraseo..Kau menolak artinya kau membiarkanku berdiri disini sambil kedinginan dan akhirnya masuk rumah sakit karna sakitku makin parah"

"Jangan begitu..umm..ba baiklah aku akan memakainya tapi sebelumnya kau harus masuk dan hangatkan dirimu"Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar dan memberikan seragam perawat itu pada Baekhyun sambil melangkah dengan senang kadalam dorm meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap horror seragam perawat itu.

"Kalau Chanyeol tidak sakit aku tidak akan melakukan ini seumur hidup!"Seru Baekhyun pelan sambil menunju ke kamar mandi untuk menganti pakaiannya.

**+ KRISTAO SIDE +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tao er!Where are you my Baby Panda?Gege is Home..." Tao yang sedang membaca buku,mendengar Kris memanggil namanya Tao hanya memalingkan wajahnyah sebentar kearah pintu dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Tao ada dikamar gege!"Teriak Tao dari kamar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Krieet..Tao.."Kris masuk kekamar dengan perlahan disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggiurkan yaitu Tao sedang berbaring diatas kasur memakai sweater kebesaran yang sebenarnya sweater itu punyanya Kris dan celana panjang training dan dengan buku ditangannya,sekarang Kris sedang mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak langsung memakan Tao sekarang juga.

"Shen Me gege?kau darimana saja?"

"Baby Panda...yang kau pakai itu bukannya Sweater punya gege?"

"Sweater ini?aku ingin memakainya gege...bolehkan?hanya hari ini saja..lagian gege tidak ingin pakaikan?"

"Baiklah..kau ingin memakainya selamanya juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Benarkah?Yeyyyyy"

"Tao..gege punya sesuatu untukmu..tapi kau harus berjanji pada gege.."

"Hadiah?Baiklah aku akan berjanji gege"Tao langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap berbinar pada Kris

"Ku harus berjanji akan memakainya melakukan apa yang gege perintahkan okay?"

"Memangnya hadiahnya adalah baju ya gege?"

"Yup...memang baju...dan bajunya adalah ini!"Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kostum pendekar wanita China berwarna merah yang panjangnya tidak lebih dari 10cm diatas lutut lengkap dengan bando Chinese bun head berpita merah dan hitam (T:reader bisa ngebayangin nga?kalo nga bayangin aja Ling-ling yang ada di Tekken 3 tapi pakaiannya lebih feminim ya).

"Bu Yao!Tidak mau!Tao tidak mau memakai pakaian itu...dan darimana gege bisa mendapatkan baju itu?toko cosplay?"Tao memalingkan tubuhnya,melipat tangan didepan dada, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hao...kalau kau tidak mau gege akan berikan pakaian ini ke orang yang bisa menghibur gege yang Stres ini"

"Gege mau kemana lagi?dan gege akan memberikan pakaian itu kepada siapa?"

"Gege akan memberikannya pada Ga In noona..pasti dia sangat senang mendapat baju ini"Kris menampilkan smirknya ketika dia bisa membuat Tao cemburu.

"Ga In noona?!ummm...Hao aku akan memakainya dan jangan pernah gege bertemu apalagi memberikan sesuatu pada Ga In noona karna Tao Cemburu!"

"Brak!"Tao membanting pintu kamar mandi sambil menyumpah serapahin Ga In..sedangkan Kris sekarang dia sedang berbaring diatas kasur sambil tersenyum mesum.

"It's Show Time!"

**+ SULAY SIDE +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lay sedang berlatih piano dikamarnya dan Suho seorang diri dengan tenang sampai Suho mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Brak!"

"Yizing!..rupanya kau disini!"

"TENGGG!"Gara-gara Suho membuka pintu terlalu keras alhasil Lay menekan tuts yang salah menyebabkan permainan pianonya menjadi sumbang.

"Hyaaa! andwe!aku salah menekan tutsnya..padahal sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil memainkan lagu terpanjang yang pernah aku mainkan tapi..sekarang aku malah menekan tuts yang salah"iba Lay..melihat Lay yang hampir menangis Suho pun merasa bersalah.

"Lay ah...Bagaimana kalo kita hari ini kencan?"Lay menatap Suho aneh pasalnya Jarang-jarang Suho mengajaknya kencan duluan biasanya Laylah yang mengajak Suho kencan duluan.

"Kencan?Tumben?Kau yakin ge?Bukannya kau baru saja pulang?"Suho tersenyum penuh arti pada Lay dan menarik tangan Lay keluar dari kamar.

"Chanyeol..bilang pada manager hyung kalau aku pergi kencan dan mungkin besok pagi baru kembali"Pesan Suho pada Chanyeol saat mereka melewati ruang tamu.

"Kuharap Lay hyung masih bisa berjalan dengan baik besok!"Teriak Chanyeol disertai dengan seringaiannya.

**Diluar Dorm... **

Brrrmmm~

"Gege kita akan pergi kemana eoh?"Suho dan Lay sekarang sedang ada di dalam mobil milik Suho.

"Kita akan pergi kemana saja yang kau inginkan Chagi"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

"Arraseo..aku ingin kita ke Namsan tower..boleh tidak?"

'Pasti Cosplay itu sangat bagus ditubuhnya Lay..Ah..memikirnya saja membuatku memanas...tidak! sabar Suho..kendalikan dirimu...sebentar lagi kau akan melihat Lay mendesah namamu dengan Sangat Sexy'Pikir Suho tanpa mendengar kan Lay..

"Gege!Kau mendengarku tidak?"

"E..eh?"Suho tersadar dari pemikirannya tentang Lay setelah mendengar suara Lay.

"Aku ingin kita ke Namsan tower untuk kencan kita..Boleh tidak?"

"Tentu boleh..apapun untukmu Chagi.."Suho tersenyum Angle membuat Lay memalingkan wajahnya ke Jendela karna Lay merasa wajahnya memanas.

"apapun..kekekeke" Gumam Suho yang sudah pasti Lay tidak akan mendengarnya

**+ HUNHAN SIDE +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah~segarnyaa...tadi aku seperti mendengar suara Hunnie..apa dia sudah pulang ya?"Ucap Luhan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Lulu Hyungie!Eoditheo?!Thehunie baru pulang!ah! apa Lulu hyungie ada dikamar ya?"

"Cklek"

Lulu Hyungie..kau didalam?"

"Ne..Hunnie..kau baru pulang?"

"Ne..ne..ne Luhan Hyung..apa kau ingin punya baju baru?"

"Ingin...waeyo Hunnie?"

"Aku punya baju baru untukmu Hyung.."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne~Hyung mau lihat?tapi hyung haruth memakainya kalau tidak Hunnie akan sedih dan memberikan bajunye kepada Miryo Noona"

"Itu tak akan terjadi Hunnie karna aku akan memakainnya."Luhan melangkah kekamar mandi dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga tanpa menyadari bahaya mengintainya.

"MWORAGO!"Teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi,bukannya mengecheck keadaan Luhan,Sehun malahan mengembangkan Smirknya

"Lulu Hyungie...kau adalah milikku..Khukukuku~"Sehun makin mengembangkan smirknya.

**+ CHENMIN SIDE +**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jinagabeorin eorin sijeoren punseoni tago naraganeun yeppun kkumdo keu ojin"Senandung Xiumin yang sedang mengurus Kebun Mini miliknya di halaman belakang.

"Xiu Hyung..." Seseorang dari belakang menutup mata Xiumin dan tentu saja membuat Xiumin terkejut.

"Nu..Nuguya?"

"Chen Imnida~"Bisik Chen ditelinga Xiumin membuat Xiumin sedikit geli

"Chen..Kau sudah pulang eoh?"

"Ne..Xiu Hyung..mana ciuman selamat datangku?"Chen Mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bibirnya mengisyaratkan Xiumin memberikan ciuman selamat datang untuknya.

"Arraseo..Cup...Selamat datang Chennie "Xiumin mengecup lembut bibir Chen dan tersenyum manis.

"Xiu hyung kau tau tadi aku menemukan toko baju yang sangat bagus"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne..dan aku membelikanmu baju yang ada di toko itu Hyung"

"Jinja?"

"Iya..Karna ini adalah bulan ulang tahunku,kau harus memakainya seharian ya Hyung"

"Arraseo apapun untukmu Chennie"

"Gomawo Hyung..ini bajunya..akan kuantar sampai kedepan kamar ganti"Chen memberikan sebuah kantung kepada Xiumin

"Aigoo~tak perlu Chennie..kau cukup tunggu disini..aku akan membuatmu terkejut dengan penampilanku Okay?"

"Kalau hyung bilang begitu baiklah aku akan menunggu disini"

"Tunggu disni yaaa"Xiumin berlari masuk kedorm menyisakan Chen diluar sedang memikirkan rencana selanjutnya sambil tertawa evil

"Xiu hyung...aku ingin lebih dari sebuah kecupan...Hahaha"

**+ KAISOO SIDE +**

"Kalau ini dicampur ini..hasilnya bagaimana ya?"Ujar Kyungsoo saat mencampur bahan-bahan masakan kedalam panci

"Hyung..Bogoshipo"Kai melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan meneggelamkan kepalanya diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Kai..lepaskan..aku sedang memasak..."

"Kau bisa memasak dengan posisi begini..aku tidak terganggu"

"kalau misalnya kau terkena minyak bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Kyungie hyung yang mengobatiku"

"Kai..Jebbal..."

"Arraseo tapi dengan 2 syarat.."

"Apa itu?"

"Syarat 1 Hyung harus memakai baju yang sudah aku beli dan syarat 2 hyung harus menemaniku kencan seharian memakai baju yang sudah aku pilihkan"

"Keunde..Ka..Gyaaaa!Turunkan aku Kai pabbo!"Kai mengangkat Tubuh Kyungsoo ala Bidal Style,mengambil kantung yang ia taruh di meja makan,dan melangkah keluar dorm.

"Kau tidak boleh membantah Kyungie Hyung..hari ini kita akan pergi keLotte world..jadi..Be A Good Boy Okay?"Kai menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo pelan dan menjalankan mobilnya perlahan.

'Kyungsoo Hyung..ini akan jadi malam yang panjang'Seringaian mesum tercetak jelas di bibir Kai,Kyungsoo yang melihat itu mendapat firasat bahwa ini adalah pertanda buruk.

**END/TBC..**

Tergantung Reviews yang ada... ^^

Thania's Note :

Hai" Yorobeun ^^..Thania Balik bawa FF baru..semoga Readersdeul suka yaaaa.. ^^

A Fiance! Thania Usahain biar cepet-cepet diupdate..jadi di tunggu aja yaaa

Speciall Summer Holiday..mungkin akan Di DISCONTINUE...karna respon yang diberikan sangat sedikit dan sama sekali belum ada ide buat ngelanjutin..tapi masih mungkin ya Readersdeul ^^ semoga aja engga ...

AKhir kata...

Reviews Please...*Bbuing-bbuing bareng Lhan,Tao,Xiumin,Baekhyun,dan D.O


	2. Militiæ Popina The Host Caffe (SuLay)

**_COSPLAY ADDICT_**

_BY : _

**_CAST_**

**_-WU YI FAN (KRIS)_**

**_-HUANG ZI TAO (TAO)_**

**_-KIM JOONMYUN (SUHO)_**

**_-ZHANG YIXING (LAY)_**

**_-KIM JONGIN (KAI)_**

**_-DO KYUNGSOO (D.O)_**

**_-OH SEHOON (SEHUN)_**

**_-XI LUHAN (LUHAN)_**

**_-PARK CHANYEOL (CHANYEOL)_**

**_-BYUN BAEKHYUN (BAEKHYUN)_**

**_-KIM JONGDAE (CHEN)_**

**_-KIM MINSEOK (XIUMIN)_**

**_ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE_**

**_GENDRE : ROMANCE_**

**_RATED : M_**

**_TYPOS_**

**_WARNING : YAOI 100%,GAJE,NC-17_**

**_DISCLAIMER : GOD,SMENT,FANS,THEM SELF,AND THEIR OWN PARENTS_**

**_THIS STORY PURE MINE ! DON'T DARE YOU STEALING THIS STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ! BE CREATIVE PLEASE ^^_**

**_ SUMMARY :BAGAIMANA JIKA CHANYEOL,KRIS,CHEN,SEHUN,KAI,DAN SUHO TIBA-TIBA MENJADI SEORANG COSPLAY ADDICT?DAN APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN KEPADA NAMJACHINGU MEREKA?EXO FANFIC! ALL OFFICIAL COUPLE!YAOI!NC-17_**

**_#DON'T LIKE? NO BASH!#_**

**_AND_**

**_ GET OUT! THAT'S A WARN OKAY ? ^^_**

**_(") TALK (') MIND_**

**_PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER_**

**_._**

**_SuLay (Suho x Lay)_**

**_._**

**_KrisTao (Kris x Tao)_**

**_._**

**_ChenMin (Chen x Xiumin)_**

**_._**

**_HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)_**

**_._**

**_KaiD.O/KaiSoo (Kai x D.O/Kai x Kyungsoo)_**

**_._**

**_ChanBaek/BaekYeol (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_- SULAY STORY -_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LET'S BEGIN THE STORY_**

* * *

- LAY POV -

'Ini benar-benar aneh!tidak biasanya Suho ge mengajakku kencan duluan..kencannya diluar lagi..biasanya sih kami hanya candle light dinner saja di dorm,dan apalagi isi kantung yang ada di jok belakang itu..aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang itu'

"Lay..Lay ah...Chagi..kita sudah sampai..ayo turun"Suara Suho ge membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A..ah ne..aku akan segera turun..keunde boleh aku bertanya suatu hal ge?"aku harus menanyakan alasan mengapa Suho Ge tumben mengajakku kencan duluan dan apa isi kantung itu.

"Tentu chagi..kau ingin bertanya apa?"aku mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungku yang berpacu dengan cepat karena melihat senyum anglelicnya Suho ge.

"Kenapa gege tumben mengajakku kencan?Kenapa diluar biasanya kita cuma kencan di dorm saja,dan apa isi dari kantung itu?"Tanyaku beruntun dan hanya dijawab oleh kekehan kecil dari Suho ge.

"Hehehe..Kau benar ingin tau?"Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan antusias.

"Arraseo..tapi kalau kau tau kau tak punya hak untuk menolak, okay?"

"Tidak punya hak menolak memangnya kenapa ge?kenapa aku tidak boleh menolaknya?"aku menautkan alisku..'mengapa aku tidak boleh menolak?apa isi kantung itu begitu spesial?'.

"Karna...psst..psst...psst"Aku berusaha menahan geli saat Suho ge membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"A ah..Ngh! Su..Suho ge..kau sudh..dha selesai?aku ti..tidak bisa menahannya lagi a..ah..ini sangat geli"Hei..kalian jangan mengira aku mendesah..aku hanya tidak tahan bila seseorang berbicara didekat telingaku apalagi kalau itu Suho ge.

"Ada apa chagi?berhenti apa?Fiuh~"Suho ge makin gencar meniup telingaku dan aku mencengkram kuat lengan bajunya sambil memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Ge..Ah!..Be..berhh..enthi!..ki..kita Ngh..sedang ah..ada di luar!"

"Aku akan berhenti asal kau mau memakai hadiah dariku sepanjang hari kencan kita Fiuh~"

'Apa boleh buat daripada aku tersiksa..' Pikirku sambil menahan suaraku yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi desahan.

"Arraseo..Ak..Ngh..aku akan memakainya jadi hentikan perbuatanmu ge"Suho ge langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan aku langsung keluar dari mobil sambil bernafas lega tapi kelegaanku menghilang ketika aku melihat sekilas Suho ge memasang smirk mesum punyanya Kyuhyun dan Yunho sunbaenim.

"Sudah..sekarang ayo nikmati kencan kita"Suho ge mengenggam tanganku dan menarikku lembut menuju Namsan Tower.

'Sudah lama Suho ge tidak menggengam tanganku semenjak kami Comeback..aku merindukan saat ini' Aku berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

- LAY POV END -

~SULAY~

%

%

%

%

~SULAY~

- SUHO POV -

_INSIDE THE NAMSAN TOWER _

"Uwaaaaaa"aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lay yang begitu menggemaskan lihat saja matanya yang berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan,bibir pink yang ingin sekali kulumat itu,dan leher putih jenjang itu..melihatnya saja sudah membuat tubuhku memanas..

'Andwe! Suho kendalikan dirimu..sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi mlikimu seutuhnya'aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku guna mengusir pikiran kotorku yang dapat membuatku lepas kendali sekarang dan kantung yang dari tadi aku bawa berisi beberapa costume cosplay,ada seragam sekolah Yeoja,costume penyihir dengan potongan yang sangat minim,dan yang terakhir adalah favoritku Yukata longgar pendek dengan warna sakura yang akan cocok dengan warna kulit Lay.

"Gege!kita makan malam disini ya?aku sudah lapar"Lay mengoyang-goyangkan tanganku sambil melancarkan Puppy eyesnya dan aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Jeongmal?Yeee Kajja Suho ge"Lay menarikku menuju sebuah caffe yang bernuansa Sexy (?).

"Selamat datang..anda ingin meja untuk berapa orang?"Begitu kami masuk,pelayan di caffe itu langsung melayani kami dengan baik.

"Untuk 2 orang"Ucapku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling restaurant ini.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan restaurant ini..tapi apa'

"Baiklah..pelayan kami akan mengantarkan anda kemeja anda"Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan muncul sambil tersenyum pada Lay kutegaskan hanya pada LAY!.

'Cih..beraninya kau..senyumanku lebih memikat Lay daripada kau Pelayan Sialan!'

"Chagi Kau pergi duluan saja gege akan membayar dulu dan.."

Grep!

"Jangan nakal arraseo?Fiuh~"Aku menarik Lay dan iseng berbisik ditelinganya dengan sedikit mendesah,bisa kutebak bahwa wajah Lay sudah memerah sampai ke telinga.

"A..Arraseo Gege..dan hentikan berbisik di telingaku! Geli!"Aku hanya terkekeh kecil sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah pelayan itu.

"Jja...kau duluan saja nanti gege akan menyusul"Ketika aku membayar,aku terus memperhatikan Restaurant ini dengan seksama.

'_Militiæ Popina_..nama itu seperti familiar..jangan-jangan'

"Jogiyo..apa ini Militiæ Popina, host caffe yang sangat terkenal di Seoul itu?"

"Ne..mengapa tuan?"Sebuah ide gila terlintas diotakku dan aku segera menampilkan seringaian yang aku yakin dapat melelehkan seluruh wanita.

"Apa kalian menyediakan meja sekaligus kamar yang kedap suara?"

"Tentu tuan..Harganya.."

"Jangan permasalahkan harga berapapun akan ku bayar"Ujarku tidak sabaran dan memotong perkataan pelayan itu

"Baiklah Tuan..V.I.P class?"

"Ne...Ah..apa kau punya wine?"

"Tentu tuan..apa Tuan ingin paket _excitant?_ "Aku mencetak kembali seringaian ku ketika pelayan itu menawarkan Wine berpaket itu

'Ini akan tambah menarik..khukuku~'

"Harganya 1457.66 USD Tuan"Aku memberikan Credit card ku pada pelayan itu.

"Mari tuan saya tunjukkan ruangannya"Aku mengikuti pelayan itu dan akhirnya kami berhenti didepan sebuah pintu coklat klasik.

"Ini ruangannya?"Tanyaku sambil mengetik pesan untuk Lay mengatakan bahwa meja yang akan kami tempati sudah berganti.

"Ne..Tuan,kami akan mengantarkan Teman Tuan segera ke sini..ada hal lain yang Tuan inginkan?"

"Tidak..kau boleh pergi"

"Baiklah Tuan selamat menikmati fasilitasnya"pelayan itu pergi meninggalkanku yang sedang tersenyum puas melihat fasilitas kamar yang lebih suka kusebut Sex Room.

"Aku harus segera menghubungi Myungsoo..dia pasti tertarik dengan tempat seperti ini"Langsung mendial nomer Kim Myungsoo atau yang sering dikenal L Infinite.

Tut..tut..tut

Cklek

"Yoboseyo..Sebaiknya ini penting Suho..kau sedang mengganguku"

"Aku yakin kau akan tertarik dengan tempat yang kutemukan"

"Apa itu?"

"_Militiæ Popina.._Kalau ada waktu datang kesana..kalau perlu sering-sering lah datang ke situ..itu saja Annyeong"

Pip

Kriett

Aku menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Lay sedang Berdiri diambang pintu dan dibelakangnya ada seorang pelayan membawa pesanan kami.

"Gege...Kenapa kita pindah?"Melihat Lay yang ragu aku langsung merentangkan tanganku,membawanya kedalam pelukkanku,dan aku mengibaskan tanganku pada pelayan itu menyuruhnya meninggalkan kami sendiri.

"Hanya ingin membuat kencan kita lebih special..dan sekarang waktunya menagih janji.."Aku memberikan kantung yang berisi Costume Cosplay itu pada Lay.

"Dimana aku ganti baju ge?disinikan tidak ada toilet"Sangat lucu melihat Lay yang sedang gelisah seperti ini.

"Tidak ada alasan Chagi..disana ada toilet sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan itu"Aku mendorong Lay sampai didepan pintu toilet dan mempersilakannya masuk kedalam.

"Aku menyarankan memakai Yukata berwarna sakura!"Seruku dari luar kamarmandi sambil sedikit tertawa setan khukhu~

"Ige Mwoya?!Gege apa maksudnya ini?!aku tak mau memakainya!Titik!" Aku hanya menghela nafas berat karena aku tau bahwa tidak akan mudah membuat Lay mau memakai Yukata itu.

'Bagaimana pun cara aku harus membuat Lay memakai yukata itu!'Kataku dalam hati..Ya Aku sudah berkomitmen bahwa apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat Lay memakai semua costume cosplay itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji Chagi!Tidak ada penolakkan kau harus memakainya!"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau kau tidak memakainnya aku akan lebih banyak membuat SuD.O Moment!"

"Andwe!arraseo aku akan memakainya."Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan,akhirnya Lay kalah dengan senjata pamungkasku.

- SUHO POV END -

_**10 Minutes Later ~**_

- AUTHOR POV -

Krieeet

Begitu mendengar deritan pintu toilet Suho langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuat sesuatu dibalik celana Suho menyempit.

"Ge..Gege aku membencimu!"Lay menggembungkan pipinya sambing merapikan Yukata pendek longgar yang dipakainya.

"Chagi..kenapa kau harus membenciku padahal yukata yang aku pilihkan itu sangat cocok untukmu,seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku chagi.."

"Kurasa Kencan kita hari ini hanya alibimu saja Ge...pasti ujung-ujungnya kau akan meminta jatahmu"Lay memalingkan wajahnya sambil tetap menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau sudah tau itu Jadi...ayo kita mulai saja"Saat Suho mulai mendekati Lay,Lay langsung mendorong Suho jatuh di atas sofa,sekarang posisinya Lay sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Suho sambil menghadap Suho.

"Ge..kau tau..walaupun aku menolak kau pasti akan tetap menjalankan rencanamu..tapi sebelum kita mulai aku ingin minum dulu"Lay meraih botol wine yang ada di atas meja lalu meneguknya hingga tinggal setengah.

"La..Lay...apa kau baik baik saja?"Menginggat wine itu dicampur dengan obat perangsang maka jadilah..sekarang wajah Lay memerah menahan nafsu,matanya sayu,dan jangan lupa ekpresi Lay yang menggoda,membuat Suho harus menelan air liurnya karena pemandangan yang sangat indah ini.

"Ge..Gehhh..Nghh..Ah...touchh Mee...Hmm Ah.."Tanpa membuang kesempatan emas ini Suho langsung melumat ganas bibir pink Lay.

"Mmh...phmm ck...Ahmmm..Ah~"Desahan Lay tidak tertahan lagi saat Suho mulai menyentuh kedua nipplenya yang sudah hard.

"Kau Begitu manis saat menggunakan yukata ini...dan begitu Sexy~Fiuh~"Suho berbicara sedikit mendesah di daerah perpotongan leher Lay dan membuat beberapa kissmark disana.

"Ohh..Gege..ah..More..Touch me more..Ah~"Mendengar desahan Lay makin menggila,Suho menggendong Lay ke arah tempat tidur yang disediakan dan membanting tubuh ramping Lay.

"As You Wish My _Bao Bei.._"Suho mulai bermain dengan nipple Pink menggoda milik Lay,dihisap kadang digigit pelan nipple Lay membuat Lay mendesah lebih keras.

"Ah..Oh...Ahm..Ge..Hmmm More...Ah! Moree"Suho sedikit menggoda Lay dengan menjilat disekitar area Pusarnya dan turun membuka yukata yang digunakan Lay.

Setelah menelanjangi Lay,tiba-tiba Lay membalik posisi mereka jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah Lay duduk diatas perut Suho.

"Ge..ge nggh...i want more~Ahh..Hmm"Lay sedikit melakukan Solo perform dengan memainkan nipplenya dan sedikit mengocok Juniornya dan itu membuat Suho makin ingin menyentuh Lay,tapi baru saja tangan Suho terjulur ingin menyentuh Lay,Suho merasakan tangan Lay membuka resleting celananya dan mengocok pelan Juniornya yang sudah menegang.

"Sssssh...kau sungguh nakal..Chagi..dan tentu saja aku menyukainya"Suho kembali membalikkan posisi mereka seperti semula dan mengulum junior Lay

"Ahhhh!Gege..More nghhh Ahhhh oh,,Hngghmmm"Lay meremas rambut Suho karena,ia tidak sanggup menahan rasa nikmat yang sangat hebat.

"Gege...ak..Aku..ngghh Oh..."

CROT

Suho menelan semua cairan Lay yang ada didalam mulutnya.

"Slurp..Sweet like you Chagi"Suho memposisikan jarinya didepan hole Lay,tapi Lay menahan jari Suho dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"I don't wanna you're finger ge..i want This...inside me now.."Lay membelai junior Suho dengan erotis sambil sesekali memompanya pelan.

"Ugh...yeah..Baiklah..mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit jadi lampiaskan saja pada bahuku okay?"Lay mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas perintah Suho.

"Ah!App...appo"Suho baru memasukkan Kepala juniornya ke Hole ketat Milik Lay dan Lay sudah menitikkan air mata

"Mian Ne?Tapi rasa sakitnya hanya sebentar jadi tahan sedikit ne?"Dalam sekali sentakkan Junior Suho masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole Lay.

"Appo!Ge...Mmmhmm Hmmph..ck..Hah..ah..Gege"Suho mencium Lay untuk mengahlikan rasa sakitnya sambil memaju mundurkan Juniornya perlahan.

"Ah!" Gotcha!Suho menyeringai setelah mendengar desahan Lay.

'Akhirnya ku dapatkan..tinggal membawanya menuju akhir bersamaku khukhukhu~'Suho makin cepat menggerakkan Juniornya kedalam hole sempit Lay

"Ah ah ahahhhh ngggh ohh Faster...Moree hhhnnn ngghh"Suho mempercepat tempo gerakkannya sampai ia merasa dinding rectrum Lay menyempit menandakan Lay akan keluar lagi.

"Gege...Aku Ak..kan...Ah...ooh"

"Bersama Chagi.."

"AHHH~"

CROT

Lenguhan panjang dari mereka berdua mengakhiri Round pertama pada hari ini...

Apakah saya mengatakan Round pertama?...

"Lay ah..Wanna next round?this time wear this"Suho mengeluarkan sebuah costume penyihir dari kantung besar itu dan disambut senyuman nakal dari Lay.

"Dengan Senang hati gege...Nghhh.."Dan desahan demi desahan terdengar kamar nomer 29..

Round Kedua pun dimulai~Anda bisa membayangkan sendiri bagaimana Kelanjutannya bukan?

**"S"**

**"U"**

**"L"**

**"A"**

**"Y"**

_Meanwhile in the front door.._

"Jogiyo..apa ini _Militiæ Popina_ ?"Seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Kim Myungsoo atau L sedang berada dalam restaurant yang disebuatkan oleh Suho tadi lewat via telepon.

"Anda benar Tuan..anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Ah~nghh Ohh Ge..ge..faster" Samar-samar terdengar suara desahan oleh L dan itu membuat L mengembangkan Seringaian setannya.

"Siapkan 1 kamar V.I.P..berapa pun harganya akan ku bayar..10 menit lagi aku kembali"L bergegas keluar dari restaurant itu dan meninggalkan Pelayan tersebut dalam keadaan binggung.

**END/TBC..**

Tergantung Reviews yang ada... ^^

Zi's Note :

Annyeonghaseyo Readersdeull!Bogoshipo ^3^*Kisseu satu-satu *Di injek-injek

Cosplay Addict uda Update nichhh...^^...Readersdeul...Zi mau minta maap sebesar-besarnya..

Jeoseonghamida...*Sujud

Mian karena Kalau NCnya nga terasa Hiks *Gigit tissue TT_TT

Karena Zi baru pertama buat NC Scene..jadi kalo nga bagus Mianhae..

Dan Updatenya Lama..Itu karena Zi lagi banyak tugas dari guru disekolah jadi kalo mau salahin,salahin gurunya aja yaaa ^^ wkwkwkwkwk*Dibantai Ibu Bapak guru

Bagian NCnya juga dibantu oleh Temannya ZI..Jadi buat temennya ZI Makasi Yaaaa ^^

O Iya...Rencananya Zi mau buat Cosplay Addict Versi lain selain EXO..Tenang aja..setiap Chapter Zi akan kasih Cast dari Boyband lain koq.. ^^kalian juga bisa Vote ^^ votingnya bisa lewat Review bisa,twitter bisa,dan Lain lain ^^...sekalian kalian juga bisa voting Costume Cosplay apa aja yang akan digunakan..

So...Buat Next Chapter silakan Vote lewat Review Yaaa ^-^

Semua pilihan ada di tangan Readersdeul ^^

Semoga Chapter Ini Nga Mengecewakan Penantian dari Readersdeul Semua ^-^

**_BALASAN REVIEWS ...^^_  
**

**Ruii419 : **Uke cosplay? Pasti cantiksexy xD #PLAK

next :3

**ZI : **Iya semua Uke disini pada cosplay semua ^^Iya donggg(Bukan Yadong yaaa ^^"") iyaaa ada yang cute juga ^-^. ud di Update Chinggu^v^.

**Nurfadillah**** : **Waaahh seru lanjut2 saya tunggu lanjutannya :D

**ZI : **Makasi ud ditungguin ya Chinggu ^^ ud di lanjut..semoga nga mengecewakan yaaa

L HyeMi chapter 1 . Sep 22 : Lanjut '-')b

**ZI : **Ud di lanjut koq ^^ Selamat menikmati~

**DevilFujoshi : **OHOHOHOHO... pasti Lay bakalan seksi dengan baju yang disiapkan Suho #ketawa evil bareng Suho #dilempar panci sama Lay

**ZI** : Wkwkwkwk...#Nangkap panci Lay Umma...Ud pasti Seksi dan Hot~ ahahahaha

Baby Ziren KTS chapter 1 . Sep 22 : lanjutkan author-ssi*ketawamesum  
perbnyak taoriss nya chingu  
cehh...fighting!

**ZI : **Ud dilanjut semoga nga ngeboseinin yaa ^^

**OhSooYeol : **Nggak mau tau! minta lanjutannya!  
Jjang!

**ZI : **I..ya ud di Update tinggal di nikmati aja yaaaa ^^..Gomawo Chinggu ^-^

**Byun Reka : **Waaaa, gak bisa bayangin uke-uke pada cosplay (o/A/o) entah kenapa Reka kebayang kalau Luhan cosplay jadi Lolita gitu, apa lagi yang rok-nya mini pasti cocok *mesum* btw penulisan ff-nya udah bagus, cuma kaya kebanyakan dialog yang ga ada keterangan/penjelasannya (agak bingung Reka ngasih taunya) tapi plot-nya udah pas kok, ayo cepet ya update-nya \(w)/ Kebetulan Reka juga cosplayer nih *gak ada yang nanya dan hubungannya* ayo ayo dilanjut ditungguin nih sama Reka wkwk maaf ya kalau review-nya kepanjangan(?)

**ZI : **Luhan..Lolita yaaa?Hmmm...mari kita bayangkan...*Blush..Nyehe.. *Ketawa Gaje..Gomawo yaa buat Sarannya ^^..Jeongmal Gomawo Chinggu..ZI kan masih Author baru..jadi kalo banyak salah Mian Ne? ehehehehhe...Sama dong Chinggu ZI juga lagi suka sma namanya Cosplayer ^^.

**KimRyeona19 : **Wahh ini para seme mau ngejebak uke mreka... Adoh uke yg kuat yahhh :o

**ZI : **Iya...tapi ngapapakan?Para Semenya menculik Para Ukenya buat kebaikkan mereka *Senyum Innocent * Di kejar-kejar ama Semua Uke

** : **Update lanjutannya ne ,, aku pengin tao gimana cerita selnajutnya , trus juga sma nasib lay,d.o,tao,baekkie,xiumin, sma luhan ..

**ZI : **Sudah di Update.^^ Ini Baru SuLay Story..kalo mau tu yang lain tolong Voting lewat review ya chinggu ^^.

**Baby : **Author kelanjutannya gimana?Sugoiiiiii Lanjut ya authorrrr

**ZI : **Beginilah kelanjutannya..Semoga nga mengecewakan ya^^.

**keinjek : **AYO TERUS LANJUT AKU SUKAAAAA

**ZI : **Tenang aja Chinggu ud di Lanjut..Gomawo sudah menyukai Cosplay Addict ^^

**Inspirit13 : **Suki!Joha! lanjut ya authorrrrr

**ZI : **Iya..sudah di lanjut koq Chinggu ^-^

**DDAADD : **Namanya Yixing bukan Yizing. Z sama X itu beda ya thor

**ZI : **Jeongmal Jeoseonghamida Chinggu..Typos tidak bisa dihindari x_x...Jeoseonghamida buat semua Fansnya Lay yang baca ini *Deep Bow

**YuniNJ : **anyeong...  
para uke yang imut kece cetar membahana itu bakalan cosplay?  
hyaaa...pasti bakalan cantik,  
Gx sabar nunggu klanjutannya...  
cpetan d lanjut ya..

**ZI : **Annyeong..^^..Ahahahaha Iya ^-^..Iya ada yang Cantik,Cute,Sexy dan masih banyak lagi..sesuai Costume apa yang aka mereka pakai ^^

**Guest : **TBC TBC TBC waakakaka BAGIAN NCnya belom wkaakaka

**ZI :** Ud di update chinggu ^^ dan Mohon maaf kalo bagian NCnya tidak memuaskan *Bow

**sh28 :** hahahahahaha... ga sabar baca lanjutannya xD  
update kilat ya thor 0

**ZI :** Sudah diUpdate chinggu ^^ tapi nga bisa update kilat jadi..Mian ne...

**AnieJOYERS :** lanjut dung

**ZI :** Uda di lanjut Chinggu ^^

**Siapaya :** AKhir kayaknya kocak thor, lanjut..

**ZI :** Feel kocaknya dapat ya?Waaahhhh Bagus lah kalo gitu ^^ sudah di Update chinggu tinggal dinikmati saja ^^

**siscaMinstalove :** ahahhaha xD para uke terancam hoohoohoh,, para seme mau pesta kkk  
lanjutt chingu :D

**ZI :** Iya..ZI buat para Uke nya sedikit terancam..Sedikit doang koq..Khukhukhu~Semenya mau pesta bareng Ukenya ^^

edogawa ruffy : ayo ayo cepet dilanjut ga sabar nungguinnya, abisnya bikin penasaran bgt kira-kira mereka cosplay apa?  
yang baru ketahuan baekhyun sama tao dong ah pasti mereka cute dan sexy

**ZI : **Iya Chinggu..penantian chinggu sudah terbayar koq..sudah ZI update..PAsti dong...yang lain masih Secret..Tergantung voting yang ada ^^

**Swag Joker :** LOL mesumnya mereka -

**ZI :** Nga apa apa ZI buat Semua Semenya Mesum dikit kekekeke~

**Guest :** Tariikk mangg...!

tao-er,gege ingin kamu striptease dihadpan gege..:D

ahahaha.!

**ZI :** Striptease ya?...Hmm..Ide Bagus Chinggu mungkin akan ZI Pakai chapter KrisTao.^^Gomawo Chinggu

**Reyna Lee :** YAA! ayo diterusin Author-sii

ditunggu next chap nya :)

**ZI : **Sudah diterusin...makasi ud nungguin Chapter ini yaaa ^^

**jongggdda : **aish... penasaran! lanjutkan thor  
penasaran gmn baekki, xiu, d.o, lay, luhan, tao pake cosplaynya  
gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
ayo lanjutkan! hwaiting! :)

**ZI : **Chap ini Khusus SuLay..jadi di chap ini sudah ketahuan Lay Pakai Custome apa..Kalo yang lain akan terungkap Sesuai dengan voting ya ada..Gomawo ^^

**park baekhyun : **Lanjutin eonn

**ZI : **Sudah dilanjutin Saeng a..Semoga memuaskan yaa ^-^

**DyahKaisoo : **Woh Penasaran dengan Kelanjutannya, Mereka pd Ngapain ya *Mikir*, Lanjut Thor Lanjut Jebal udah gak sabar nunggu kelanjutannya (ω)

**ZI : **Mereka ngelakuin sesuatu yang sangat ehem..Jawabannya sudah ada diatas...^^

**JiAh : **TBC WOY AWAS KALAU END  
INI BELUM NYAMPE NC NYA (?) WKWK

**ZI : **Nga di end koq..-"..chapter ini sudah sampai NCnya..so dinikmati ya ^^

**Laibel : **Minnnn mau liat yg SULAY... kyaaaaa XD #histerisgajelas

**ZI : **Chapter ini memang Khusus SuLay..jadi sudah ZI kabukin permintaannya Chinggu ^^

**Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper : **THOR! XD

**ZI : **Ya?maaf kalau scene NCnya mengecewakan ya chinggu TvT

_Militiæ Popina _: Host Caffe

_excitant : _Obat perangsang

_Bao Bei :_ Sweet Heart/Honey

MAKASI BUAT SEMUA REVIEWNYA YA READERSDEUL..^^

TERUS SUPPORT COSPLAY ADDICT YA ^-^

AKHIR KATA !

Reviews Juseyo~...*Puppy Eyes Sama Baekhyun

friend of author's note: selamat membaca, dan tolong support dia terus, walau bahasanya ancurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

wkwk. XD


End file.
